Conventionally, a variable spectroscopic element that varies the wavelength of light transmitted therethrough, in which a pair of optical substrates are opposed to each other and the distance between the optical substrates is changed by activating actuators disposed between the optical substrates, is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
The variable spectroscopic element disclosed in Patent Document 1 varies the wavelength band of separated light by activating a plurality of circumferentially spaced actuators to elastically deform an elastically deformable connecting member, moving optical substrates mounted to the connecting member to change the distance between the optical substrates.